Lost and Found
by AngelRin89
Summary: Luke is still recovering after the events of Bespin, but after a test flight, he and Leia find themselves thrown into an unusual situation that neither understand. A family that has been separated will soon be rekindled, the Skywalker Twins shall discover the truth of their origins together. Meanwhile Darth Vader senses something is amiss, and he will stop at nothing to find Luke.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Note: I had this idea bounce around my head when conversing with two of my friends and it wouldn't just leave me alone. I really love Star Wars, always did my whole life. This is going to be a short story, but I'm really excited about it. I hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

Luke Skywalker stared with half exasperation and half amusement at the pacing form of his good friend, Leia Organa. The two were currently on the _Redemption_ , an EF76 Nebulon-B escort medical frigate, where Luke had been recovering and receiving treatment after his duel on Bespin.

Luke sighed with a slight grin as Leia lectured him. She wasn't being harsh or rude. In fact her tone was very polite and patient, but it was firm and clear. She was not pleased with Luke's choice and insisted on following him around. The word he wouldn't use is naggy, but she certainly was concerned.

Not that he didn't understand why she was worried for him. It had been about eight days since the surgery, and roughly nine days since the events of Bespin. Luke was in rough shape when they brought him here.

But most of the cuts and bruises mended and healed; his muscles and bones still ached a bit—especially his back and neck, but they were beginning to heal as well. The new prosthetic hand was very uncomfortable, itchy, and very slow to respond at first. His reflexes have been getting better with each passing day. The discomfort and itchiness were still there, but lessened a bit as he started to become more accustomed to it.

He found that besides doing exactly as the doctor had instructed and doing some physical therapy to get himself accustomed to his new hand, meditation had been very helpful with adjusting to the new hand too. Not only did it relax him and help him momentarily forget about any aches, but he had to admit the loss of his hand was very jarring. Having a new prosthetic hand was also something he felt ambivalent about at first. Whenever he ever felt unsure or any discomfort, Master Yoda insisted upon meditation. It really helped him become more adjusted to his new hand, not just physically but mentally as well.

He hoped he could heal up quickly as possible. He wanted to join the others and rescue Han from that bounty hunter, and also because he had a promise to keep to Master Yoda. He fully intended to return to him immediately as soon as he knew they got Han out of Jabba's clutches.

Which was why it was important Luke take a test flight. He was, after all, one of the Rebel Alliance's ace pilots. So far, his new hand had started to come very close to normal reaction time. The flight simulators he tested out yesterday told him that he was clear for flying again. However, he knew he couldn't leave until he had the doctor's approval that he was fully healed. But one of the most important things was proving that he can fly fine for real and not just a simulator; he knew he could do this if he took one of the small ships they had here for the purpose of test flights after taking the simulator to see if recovered pilots can fly a real ship just as fine.

Though naturally the reason Leia was worried was not just because Luke was previously injured. It's because these small ships were not designed originally for piloting. They are essentially escape pods that engineers have modified from top to bottom and retrofitted them to be essentially test drive ships for recovering pilots. Because they were originally pods however, there is not a place for an astromech droid to be plugged into like an X-wing or the Jedi Starfighters of the former Republic. Which meant Luke wouldn't have R2-D2 with him.

"Leia—I understand your concern, but these things are completely safe. They have been retrofitted with distress beacons that can signal to only Alliance codes. There is a button in there that you can press that would immediately notify the _Redemption_ should we have a loss of power or any other complications, which would immediately dispatch a pilot to come bring me back. And it's outfitted with an autopilot system that immediately activates if the pilot is unresponsive and will direct the little ship immediately to the nearest medical facility that uses Alliance codes only." Luke explained finally after he let her finish her _'advice'._

She gave him a look and opened her mouth but Luke cut her off.

"Leia, it's not like I plan on jumping into hyperspace in that little thing and flying off to another solar system light-years away. At most, I'd fly maybe just a kilometer or two. Besides, the doctor said at most about three kilometers and that's mostly if I'm just flying around the frigate. I know it's too dangerous to fly out too far away in a little modified pod that has no weapons. I'm not dumb."

She frowned, "I'm not saying you are dumb, Luke, I'm saying I don't feel comfortable with this and think you should reconsider to something more—"

"Safe? Leia, I passed all the flight simulators. I have been pacing myself. This is the next step." Luke reminded.

"Fine, but I still don't like it. I wish you could be in something that at least had R2-D2 with you." She said with a sigh.

"I know. But I promise I'll be careful." He smiled.

Suddenly Luke noticed a wry grin on the Princess's lips. Luke wasn't sure if he liked that.

"Of course you will be careful, because I'll be coming with you." Her tone was polite, but that smile couldn't be any more haughty.

She started to walk ahead of him towards the test ships with that smile on her face and all he could do was chase after her.

"Now wait just a minute—hey Leia!" Luke shouted after her as she pretended to not hear him.

Despite his protests, she got her way. Not that he stood much of a chance considering this was Leia after all. The fact that she agreed to even allow him to go was nothing short of a miracle as the young woman was dead-set determined once her mind was made up. He supposed he should have seen this coming.

They both had strapped in as Luke fired up the little ship's engines. He did a quick diagnostic check to make certain everything was fine. Thankfully everything looked good and so Luke smiled; he'd given one of the deck officers a thumbs up, letting him know everything was good to go.

Flying was one of Luke's favorite things. He just lost himself in it and forgot about so many of his worries or doubts. Even now as he barely started up this little test ship that him and Leia were crammed in and prepared for take off he felt himself feel more at ease since the past couple of days.

Bespin...Vader...

So much had happened. So many questions that constantly swam around Luke's mind and simmered as he bottled it all up. It was becoming suffocating being trapped on the medical frigate; with the only comforting distraction being the physical therapy, Leia and the droids' company, and meditation. But here, behind the controls of a ship...even a ship like this, Luke fully let himself go and let his problems slip away.

"Be careful Master Luke." He heard C-3PO say next to the deck officer, R2-D2 made some beeps of his own farewell next to the protocol droid.

"I will." Luke answered as the hatch started to close.

The bay doors began to open and Luke took off. He felt so free. He remembered as a child he often dreamed of his father appearing out of nowhere and taking him onto a spice freighter, and they'd just fly forever and have adventures. But that thought he once looked back on with fondness, he now felt...conflicted. He still wasn't sure about that revelation at Bespin. His whole world had been completely turned on its head. One part of him remained in firm denial. Another part of him felt nothing but pure raw agony at such a possible truth. But both of those parts were completely exhausted with such thoughts, he didn't want to dwell on them right now. So like with meditation, he took a deep breath, and released all the negative feelings and distractions he had bottled up into the Force. Imagining his doubts, fears, and troubles just completely slip through his fingers.

He felt himself more at ease and relaxed as a grin found its way onto his face. Content with himself in that moment. He was flying great so far, nothing seemed off in the slightest. He could see Leia smiling next to him from the corner of his eye.

"What?" Luke asked with a slight chuckle.

"Nothing...it's just...I'm glad to see you are healing." She replied as she stared at her hands, a sad smile on her face.

He felt guilty still. Leia has gone through so much, and yet she spared time out of her life to make certain Luke was back to his old self and fully healed. He knew how badly she wanted to fly off and rescue Han.

She loved him. It was plain as day. He could feel through the Force a sadness she buried down in her heart for Luke's sake. He did feel guilt, but he also felt tremendous gratitude towards her. As well as admiration. She was putting his needs before hers.

"Me too, but...thank you Leia, thanks for looking out for me." He said.

Luke noticed the meter on the screen made it to two kilometers already. He figured he'd give it just a little bit more, just another half a kilometer and he'd turn around. He was very relaxed and felt at ease right now just flying through space in the company of Leia. The only thing that would make this moment better was if Chewie, the droids, and Han were all here.

He may have complained earlier when she insisted on tagging along, but he really did enjoy her presence. He couldn't ask for a better friend.

"And well—thanks for coming back for me, I wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't." Luke said with a softer smile.

She mirrored his smile, her sadness was still present in the Force, but he could feel her at more ease. Her big brown eyes seemed to soften; her gaze no longer had that trace of hidden melancholy she tried to pretend wasn't there. He felt comforted that he could at least do that much for her.

"What are friends for?" She gave a slight nod.

He gave nothing but an airy chuckle in response and a small nod of agreement.

Luke gripped the controls, preparing to turn around when an odd feeling started to bubble in the pit of his stomach then settled there. He could feel a small tickle run up his backbone. But he didn't feel cold or sick. The feeling wasn't uncomfortable, like any bad feelings the Force sends him when he needs to be warned. It was just...odd. That was the only word he could think to describe it.

None of the feelings he was experiencing he could describe as either bad or good—just strange and very confusing. He didn't know what to make of it. He looked over at Leia and she too had a confused expression on her face. Briefly he wondered if she felt it too before she spoke up.

"Luke, what is it? What's wrong?" She asked.

He felt silly for wondering if she could feel this strange thing; momentarily forgetting how old Ben described the Force to him and not everyone can see and feel the same things they could. She could probably see something was off from just looking at Luke's expression, he realized.

"I...I don't know." He answered honestly.

It remained silent for about another ten seconds as Luke was still trying to process the feeling. Leia gripping his right shoulder snapped his attention.

"Luke! What's—What's happening?" Leia's voice was laced with alarm.

Luke felt his jaw drop slightly as his eyes widened. Looking ahead into the space in front of them...there wasn't _anything!_ From all directions to what he could see from the windshield of the test ship, there was literally nothing. No ships, no planets, no asteroids, and _no stars._ It was just an empty black nothing for endless miles. He knew that wasn't there before, not ten seconds ago he could see plenty of stars in the distance, but now there was vast blackness in it's place.

It didn't make any sense. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. And the strangest part, the Force was still only giving him these odd feelings. Not good or bad, just weird and hard to place. Regardless of that, however, his common sense was screaming to ignore the Force for once, as this wasn't normal.

"Luke, we need to go back." Leia's tone filled with worry as she continued to grip onto his arm.

"Yeah..." Luke nodded weakly, "Yeah, you're right."

Luke's spirit was still feeling the odd sensation through the Force, but his mind was starting to panic. None of the controls would respond. The ship wouldn't turn around like it was supposed to—nothing was working. Not manual pilot, not the autopilot, and none of the communication systems or the distress beacons. Nothing would respond—no matter how hard he pounded it.

"Luke I thought you said these things were safe?" The Princess's voice was both annoyed yet growing more nervous.

"They are, Leia, it's not the ship! Everything shows that it's in working order, but for some reason it's not responding to me!" Luke tried to remain calm but his panic started to set in.

"Well that's just great! What are we supposed to do?!" She raised her voice from frustration.

The anxiety he could feel radiating off her did not help his nerves one bit either.

"I don't know, and yelling at me isn't going to change that!" Luke frantically pressed the button for the distress beacon despite nothing continuing to respond.

"I'm not yelling at you!" Leia shouted.

"Well you certainly are now!" Luke exclaimed as he began to feel goosebumps crawl up his arms.

Things weren't getting any better when Luke realized his vision started to become blurry off and on.

 _"Oh no..."_ He thought as he felt himself become lightheaded.

Everything around him felt like it was spinning, his mind felt like it was being clouded over with fog as brief flashes of blurriness and white spots wrapped his vision entirely.

He tried fighting it. From the back of his mind he felt Leia was feeling the same thing as him, but he didn't focus on that and kept trying to focus on staying conscious.

 _"Master Yoda, what should I do? Help me Master!"_ His mind yelled to the wise old teacher on Dagobah.

He knew he was getting desperate, Yoda was too far away and he could tell that he couldn't fight off this sensation for long. But he had to try something. So he continued to try calling out through the Force, hoping that someone would hear him and help them both.

 _"Ben...please_ _hear me! Ben, Ben help me!"_ He screamed out into the Force despite knowing he'd get no answer.

His head dropped and he rested his forehead against the control board as everything around him felt like it was spinning faster and things became even blurrier if possible; and now there was this annoying high pitch ringing in his ears that wouldn't go away.

 _"Ben, Master Yoda—please someone hear me! Someone help me!"_ He frantically thought as he felt the dizziness grow stronger and his mind fog more, " _Please_ , _someone...hear...help me...Father_ — _"_

Everything faded into nothingness as he blacked out.

* * *

"It seems our little friend down in Detention Room 3A has suddenly improved on his memory issue, Lord Vader. After some persuasion, we now have three names of possible systems the Rebel leaders have fled too."

While that was good news, it was not the news Darth Vader was looking for. He crossed his arms as he stared down at the officer who shifted uncomfortably under Vader's gaze, but tried to hide it well as he stiffly remained in attention when addressing his superior.

"Has any of the Rebel prisoners revealed any clues to possible locations where the Princess Organa or her comrades that escaped us on Bespin have been hiding since they made their retreat?" Vader inquired.

"None yet, my lord. All of the Rebels we have captured over the last two days either were not privy to their whereabouts, or are doing an admirable job of hiding that they know such news. But I am confident at least..."

Vader ignored the officer that was in the middle of telling him his full report when a stray voice—not of his own—suddenly slipped into his dark mind.

 _"Please, someone...hear...help me...Father_ — _"_

Darth Vader snapped his head to the right, the officer he ignored stared up at the Sith Lord quietly and uncomfortably, confused at his behavior.

 _"Luke?"_

He tried calling out to his wayward son through the Force, but the boy did not respond.

For the past several days after Skywalker slipped out of his grasp, spirited away by the Princess and that traitorous Calarissian...he could feel Luke's presence in the Force from the back of his mind. The boy was too far away for him to pin point, he tried making contact once or twice, but all those answers met with nothing but silence. This was the first time Luke actually called out to him through the Force. But his presence had dimmed and become silent once more.

Beneath his mask Vader frowned and clenched his teeth. Something happened to the boy. For him to not sense Luke entirely meant either Luke was unconscious, somehow vanished into thin air, or...

The officer sat in stunned silence as Vader stormed off the bridge but didn't dare stop the Sith Lord. None on the bridge did as he left...they knew better.

He had to get to his meditation chamber and try to see if he could find him. After that, he will use every resource he could. He could not afford to lose Luke now. He could not allow such a miserable failure of having him in his grasp only for him to slip right out of it in the blink of an eye. He suffered that three times now.

First when he thought the boy died with his mother. Second when Luke rejected his offer and threw himself off the bridge. Third when the Millennium Falcon went into hyperspace just before they could be in range of the tractor beam.

No...he would not lose the boy again. Luke belonged to him; the boy was his, and his alone to claim. Vader refused to let himself fail again. Luke was destined to be at his father's side, and together they were going to bring order to the galaxy.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **Well, that about wraps up my prologue! Tim and Janie, I have conversed a bit of this short story idea to the two of you, but you'll both start to notice throughout this and the upcoming chapters that I've...added some new ideas. And believe me, I'm really excited about this story even if it will be much shorter than my other ongoing stories.**

 **I also want to give special thanks to my friend Janie aka MercifulGrace, who is going to help me as my beta editor, you're the best Janie :D**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, and ever eager to see what I have in store. (I know I am pretty eager lol). Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! Reviews are the lifeblood of us writers you know :)**

 **Well see you guys next time, and may the force be with you!**


	2. Chpt 1: For Defense Not Revenge

**Chapter 1: For Defense Not Revenge**

 **Note:** **I am honestly beyond flattered. I can't believe after my little prologue for this short story how fast I got so many follows and faves! Not to mention the reviews! The support means a lot to me!**

* * *

He finally started to become aware of sounds. At first they were a bit muted, like something he could only vaguely hear from a distance. But it gradually grew and he could definitely hear wind. Wind blowing the tops of tree branches. As well as very unusual sounding birds in the distance. And the occasional chirp of an insect.

Luke groaned the more his body started to become aware as he was waking. The pilot had quite the headache; it was quite sharp and pitched right at his temples and in between the eyebrows. The next sensation he noticed was that his whole body was sore.

He blinked his eyes open, only to shut them tight again as a blinding light greeted him. He slowly opened them again as his eyes slowly became adjusted.

He noticed a forest, the tree trunks a strange brown-orange color. And the tops of the trees, the leaves were all a teal color. The grass on the ground was green but seemed to have a blueish tint. That was when he realized he was seeing this through a completely broken windshield.

He was trying to piece together what happened when he heard another groan next to him. Leia, it was Leia. As he moved to her side, he fought off a wave of dizziness that came and went. How did they get there exactly? What were they doing again? He was fighting through an ached haze that spread through his mind as he tried to scourer his memories for an answer.

He placed a hand on Leia's shoulder as she started to move. She opened her eyes; then rapidly blinked them several times as she let out another groan and rubbed her temples.

"Ugh...I feel like I've been run over by an Imperial Walker." She complained.

He gave her a half smile as he helped Leia up on her feet. When she was finally alert and no longer dizzy, they just stared in bewilderment at everything around them. Both trying to process everything going on.

"We were...in space last I recall." Leia said as she continued to rub her temples.

"Yeah, I remember getting on the test piloting ship, then," Luke looked around at the smashed controls of the ship, "When did we crash?"

"I am drawing a blank just as much as you, the last thing I remember was—"

Leia looked up at him, and he looked back at her. They stood there in a confused daze for a second until at the same time both their eyes widened. Luke could only guess the memory of that strange phenomenon came back to Leia at the same time.

"What was that...how...how did we get here?" Her eyes wandered around the little cockpit aimlessly.

"You got me, the last thing I remember was passing out, then nothing." Luke frowned as he started to check over the controls and see if anything was working.

Nothing on the ship was working so far. Not even the distress beacon. And neither of them had a clue to where they crashed. Or even how that happened. None of it was really making sense.

Luke shot his head up however, and he could feel Leia shift next to him. But...he felt something. A tingling sensation in the back of his mind.

"Luke, what is it?" Leia asked.

"I don't know...I sense something..." He looked off into the distance.

Suddenly that sensation formed into faint whispers.

A person? No...Two. Yes...two people. One of them had what he come to realize was a "non-Force user." They had a presence in the Force like all living things do, but they were not susceptible to its teachings and whispers; their presence in the Force is not as distinct as those who could use the Force. The other one of them felt similar to himself, Ben, and Yoda...someone who could use the Force. The presence was not cold or stifling...much like he remembered what he felt from that cave on Dagobah, and Vader. So he could count his blessings, they weren't evil. But this was still an interesting turn of events. He had not expected there to be any other Force users like him and Yoda in the Galaxy.

* * *

Leia remained silent as she stared at Luke, puzzled but she knew it had something to do with the Force, so she remained quiet and let him concentrate.

"I sense...someone. A person—no—there are two of them. And one of them...yes. One of them has a brighter presence in the Force." Luke nodded with a small smile.

"What does that mean?" Leia questioned.

"Well I can sense the presence of most people. But those who are gifted with the Force, like Ben and me—I can't explain it, but their presence is much more...distinct...and stronger. But this person, I don't sense a coldness like I did with Vader, so at the very least we already know they're most likely friendly." Luke's half smile then became a grin.

Leia didn't understand much of the Force. She only grew up hearing so many stories from her father as she never had the chance to meet a real Jedi. She never even truly got to meet General Kenobi, he died at Vader's hands before she got that chance. The only things she knew of the Force was what she'd seen first hand from only two individuals. Her dear friend Luke, and their feared enemy Darth Vader. Han scoffed at the Force, but over time from knowing Luke (and even he couldn't deny what he's seen Vader do any longer as anything but the Force) she knew Han was beginning to accept it it as a possible real thing. But for Leia, even before she met Vader and seen the horrible things he could do...even before she met Luke and seen the amazing things he could do...Leia somehow just knew. She couldn't explain why, but there was a firm rooted belief that the Force was real and was connected to all things.

And now that Luke mentioned that whole "distinct" presence thing—she too could feel there was something as well. Whoever it was, perhaps they were a powerful Jedi like General Kenobi. Perhaps so powerful that even someone like her without a power she could never understand could feel it. Perhaps it was a small hopeful part of her that was just clinging onto Luke's words, playing tricks in her head.

She could hardly believe anyone survived the purges; but General Kenobi had, and so did this famous old and wise master that Luke talked about. And there was also Luke too.

Leia wasn't sure why that thought came to her mind. Luke never mentioned they were a Jedi. But the more she tried to tell herself it probably wasn't a Jedi, the more a little voice in the back of her head kept insisting that it probably was a Jedi out there. A Jedi that would help them.

So they left the crashed little test ship and began to explore. She followed next to Luke—she would go back and forth between focusing on Luke and taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. They managed to walk about a good five minutes before Luke froze.

Leia was about to ask him why they stopped when suddenly she had a very bad feeling. A small knot formed in the pit of her stomach, like a rock was dropped inside it and began to settle there. An uncomfortable shiver crawled up her neck.

"Something's watching us..." She heard Luke whisper then he grasped her hand and took two steps backwards, "When I say run, we run."

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was many things, but lucky is not a word he'd use to normally describe himself. Which was why he was currently quite thankful for his good luck today.

Mission after mission he was sent on without much break. This war was really dragging on and would not let up. He knew his duties and understood how important it was that he was needed. But he truly appreciated the good fortune of this break. After that craziness that followed that last battle, Anakin didn't mind one bit being allowed on a short meditative retreat. A little over a week. He was certain Ahsoka wasn't minding that one bit either, as instead of being thrown into crazy battles, she was allowed to take a break from that. So Ahsoka was (hopefully) practicing the newest saber forms he taught her while he was away. But he figured since she'd be in Master Plo Kloon's care while he was on retreat, she wouldn't get herself into too much trouble.

He briefly wondered how Master Kenobi and his 501st troopers were doing before smiling at the lovely senator next to him.

This was where he truly felt lucky for the time off. Padmé finally agreed to go away with him for once on a little vacation unlike last time he offered. They both separately took flights to Naboo before meeting up and taking one of her personal ships that she leaves back on her home planet. They could go somewhere far away from this war, far away from anyone who would know of their faces, and actually be a husband and wife, not just in private.

Senator Organa and Senator Mothma were more than capable of handling things while she was away for a few days. And they along with Padmé's staff were more than capable of helping Jar Jar while Padmé was away. He knew she worried, but even she needed a break, and he was glad she finally allowed herself one.

"I'm really glad you decided to come with me." He said.

"Well, with the way you kept begging with those adorable big eyes how could I say no?" She teased.

"I didn't beg..." He frowned at her as she giggled.

He shook his head and smiled as he finally exited hyperspace. The sound of the door behind them opened and they heard C-3PO and R2-D2 come in, as the protocol droid was arguing about something with the astromech.

"So where is it we're going? You never did tell me." His wife sat up straight in her chair next to him.

"You'll love it Padmé, it's a very tiny but beautiful world. It's very similar to Naboo in habitat. Most of it is uninhabited save for this one colonized port. I hear they love tourists. I think it was called Skora." Anakin said with a small grin.

"You think?" Padmé raised an eyebrow with a teasing tone.

"I know where I'm going." He laughed lightly.

"And where did you hear about this?" Padmé asked with a smile.

"Oh, a couple of spice traders. A while back when I was first knighted, Obi-Wan and I saved them from some nasty little Manka Cats. They mentioned something about delivering a shipment to that world, I asked them about it and they told me it was very far out and remote. They described how that place is practically a paradise. They don't hear much about the war or anything from the Inner Rim; they're so far out into the Outer Rim that apparently the first they heard about the war was simply any off hand knowledge of the spice traders." He answered.

"Really? They're that remote?" Padmé inquired as she raised a single eyebrow.

"Yep. I looked up some research I could of that planet and there isn't much data on it. Probably because the only civilization on there is one colonized area mostly for tourism and trade. Sounds like a nice quiet getaway." Anakin smiled as he punched in the coordinate, "We're getting very close now. There should be an asteroid belt before we get to it, hence why I dropped out of hyperspace. But there is nothing to worry, Padmé, I can navigate through these things fine."

He turned his attention away from the asteroid belt that was now coming into view from the distance just for a brief second to look at his wife. She just rolled her eyes as he smirked at her, obviously at his cocky little comment about the asteroids. She shook her head with a small chuckle escaping her lips. But then her eyes widened with horror.

"Padmé wha—" He stopped short when he sensed something off.

"Ani, look!" She jabbed her finger forward.

Anakin felt his jaw drop and his blood freeze.

"Where...where did the asteroid belt go?!" C-3PO cried out, R2-D2 let out some indignant beeps in response, and the protocol droid scoffed in response to that, "Yes, R2! Of course I'm aware that we can't see any stars or planets either!"

"Anakin, what's happening?" Padmé's voice became anxious.

"I have no idea, but I'm turning us around!" Anakin exclaimed.

Anakin felt his heart drop, however. The controls weren't responding. He started to frantically press more of the buttons and controls and he realized nothing was responding at all.

"Ani?" The Naboo senator sounded more concerned.

"I know, give me a minute to figure this out," Anakin said as he felt a prickly sensation of dread wrap around his heart, "R2, help me out with this, the controls aren't responding to me!"

The astromech rolled forward and plugged himself in; after ten seconds he heard some very nervous and concerned beeps come out of him.

"What do you mean, R2!? Of course the ship isn't working! How could it be working fine if it won't respond to Master Anakin at all?!" C-3PO griped towards the astromech.

"Anakin, I...something isn't—"

Suddenly Padmé passed out in her seat. Anakin felt his face pale as he was in between frantically pressing buttons and calling out to her. But she wouldn't respond. 3PO came up next to her, checked her out while Anakin was trying to figure out the ship with R2; although the Jedi personally would rather be attending to his wife.

Anakin noticed red and blue spots appear in his vision every time he blinked. A wave of dizziness then crashed through like a Tatooine sandstorm.

"I...suddenly don't feel very good myself." He said weakly to R2-D2.

"Master Anakin?! Oh no, R2, this is a catastrophe! We're all doomed!" The protocol droid exclaimed.

Anakin grabbed his head and shook it violently as if to shake out the dizziness and spots. But that only seemed to make it worse as things became blurrier and everything felt like it was spinning. And there was a very vexing high pitch ringing that drilled into his ears.

Suddenly the blurs of color started to fade, and everything blended into the black nothingness that was in the space in front of them.

When he finally came to, his head felt as if a herd of banthas walked over him. Everything was sore. The headache that pinched around his eyebrows was the most annoying pain of all. He tried to stand up, however that made the pain in his head worse as the room started to spin again.

He supported his hand against a surface that was making beeping noises—very excited beeping noises—as he kept his eyes shut and let the spinning sensation pass.

He suddenly realized the surface that was beeping was also moving against him. He opened his eyes, the blurs started to form shapes and colors until his vision returned to normal.

"R2?" His voice cracked a bit as he shook his head.

"Oh bless my circuts! Master Anakin, you're alright!" He looked over and saw C-3PO.

"Yeah I..." He was distracted when he heard a groan. "Padmé!"

He rushed to his wife's side, his gloved hand held onto her left hand as his natural hand cupped her cheek.

"Ani?" She said, completely disoriented.

She tried to stand up, but only tumbled. Thankfully, he caught her.

"Hey, easy...don't try to get up so fast, believe me." He said with a concerned smile.

"What happened?" She asked as she held onto her forehead with one hand and onto him for support with the other.

"I'm still trying to figure that out." He answered.

R2 let out a series of beeps, Anakin listened and it sounded like the droid had no idea what happened.

"Yes, it's as R2 says. Both of us for some peculiar reason shut down, then all of a sudden we just switched back on, and the ship had crashed and you two were out cold!" 3PO exclaimed.

Padmé sat down again to shake off the dizziness while Anakin inspected the ship for a quick diagnostics check. There was some damage but not enough that wouldn't explain why Anakin couldn't start the engines up just now as he pressed the button.

"Hmm..." Anakin tapped his fingers on the dashboard as he looked over the diagnostic findings.

None of it was making sense to him. He shook his head and stared out the window to notice there was a forest out there.

"R2, 3PO, check over the ship. Fix what needs to be fixed, and see if you can contact either Captain Rex, Representative Binks, Obi-Wan, or Ahsoka. Let's try to see if we can contact anyone other than the Jedi Order first, as I'd need some time to come up with an actual believable lie for why I'm with Padmé." Anakin instructed.

"Where are you going?" Padmé asked.

"I'm going to check out this place we crashed." Anakin said as he pressed the button to open the doors.

The air, strangely enough, didn't have much of a smell. There was a very faint smell of plants and grass despite being surrounded in them. Anakin mentally rolled that on the list of odd things going on today. Though as he used the Force to push himself upwards as he jumped to the top of the nearest tree, he did not realize the lack of much smells was not the weirdest thing.

"What the..." Anakin looked all around the bright blue sky, "Where's this planet's sun?"

It was day, everything was bright, there had to be a source of light somewhere! Every planet orbits around a star, yet he couldn't see this planet's sun anywhere.

"There is definitely something not right about this." He grumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair.

He hopped down to find Padmé had wandered out of the ship.

"Padmé?" He ran up to her.

"Relax, I'm fine. The headaches and dizziness have finally worn off now. I was curious, do you see anything that could clue us in where we are?" She inquired.

"No, this planet doesn't make the least bit sense." Anakin said with slight frustration.

"It certainly does give off some weird vibes." The senator agreed.

"That isn't even half of it! I can't find the sun this planet is orbiting!" The Jedi exclaimed.

Padmé's jaw dropped slightly as her eyes widened.

"How can you not find it? It's day time here, that doesn't make any sense."

"Exactly my point!" He squeezed his fists tight.

Padmé gently took both his hands and he looked into her large brown eyes that were trying to send him a calming look. He sighed and let his shoulders relax. She was right; getting upset and frustrated wasn't going to change their predicament or give them answers.

"What about the Force? Surely it could tell you something, right? Maybe if there is anything dangerous out there, or if someone is out there who can help us?" She suggested.

"Right, let me take a look around." He nodded.

Anakin took another deep breath and let his eyelids fall shut. The Force felt...odd here. He wasn't sure how to place how he felt. However, he did sense something. No, two things.

"I sense...I think I sense two people, Padmé." He said with his eyes still shut.

"Really? Where are they?" She asked.

"Not too far from us actually...and they—"

One of them, he could definitely feel it. Their signature was very bright, very distinct, and interestingly enough something about it felt familiar. They were a Force sensitive, he was sure of it. The presence felt young, but not too young. And their presence also felt...comforting. The other...he found himself not sure if they were or weren't. On the surface they appeared to not be Force sensitive. However something, it was as if there was a wall blocking him from being able to tell for sure the further he probed. Perhaps he was just imagining things, everything about this place was weird after all, so he shrugged it off.

"Padmé..." He opened his eyes, "One of them is definitely a Force sensitive. I don't sense they are evil, but I think you should stay with the ship just in case. I shouldn't be gone too long."

"I don't think so Anakin Skywalker." She used her authoritative Senator tone, "I am no stranger to dangerous situations, and furthermore you'd most certainly need my help if you get yourself into trouble."

She smiled at him but kept her hands on her hips. He was torn between wanting to give her a smile back or arguing with her.

"Now, lead the way my Jedi Knight."

She still smiled but gave him that look that told him she would not leave room for arguments. He sighed and started to trek in the direction he sensed the presence of the two individuals.

"Hey, I could be wrong. Just because the one doesn't feel evil doesn't mean they couldn't be locals who don't like travelers, they might even hate travelers." Anakin said.

"Well, all the more reason you'd need to bring me. After all, you would end up saying something that would only further offend them and you'll need my diplomacy to save you." She teased.

"Like you haven't looked for trouble." He retorted.

"I may go looking for trouble, but I don't start trouble...that is your area of expertise." Padmé added with a giggle.

"I say that is all a matter of opinion. From my opinion, you're the trouble mak—"

Anakin halted his step, the humorous aura completely gone as Anakin could feel himself become tense again.

"Ani?"

"I have a bad feeling about this Padmé...those two are..."

Anakin closed his eyes again as he tried to listen to the Force. A numbing sensation filled his stomach as it felt as if there were little pricks filling his lungs.

 _"Those two are in danger!"_ He snapped his eyes open.

He grabbed Padmé by the hands and threw her arms over his shoulders. He quickly hoisted her up as he grabbed onto her legs, carrying her on his back as he began to make a mad dash ahead.

"What is going on?" She questioned with evident concern.

"Those two people I felt! They're in danger! We need to hurry!" He ran as fast as his legs could take him.

He ran further and further, jumping over roots that were sticking out of the ground and ducking under low branches. The Force was practically shaking him, begging him to run faster. His heart was racing, he could practically hear it beating rapidly in his own ears.

Anakin could see the ground come to a stop, dropping off into a quarry up ahead. The red rocks practically glowed in the light of the nowhere-to-be-found sun.

"Leia look out!" Anakin heard the voice of a young man cry out.

"Luke!" This time he heard the voice of a young woman scream.

Then he heard a scream of pain from the male, followed by two blaster shots. He felt his heart drop into his stomach as he picked up the pace. He was almost there.

When he got to the edge, he looked down into the quarry and saw about nine creatures. They were very large, about as big as the three horned creature that was set up to be the creature that would execute him on Geonosis two years ago. However, they were feline type creatures. Their heads reminded him of the creature that was set up to be Padmé's execution on Geonosis. They had antlers, however, coming out of their heads that reminded him of Banthas. Their fur was gray with black spots, except for the tails. The creatures had two tails, and they were brown and white stripped.

He looked over and saw two individuals about his age backed into a corner. A young man and a young woman.

The brown-eyed woman was wearing white pants and a white long sleeved top with a light blue vest. Her brown hair was pulled into a bun with two braids looped around the back of it. She was holding onto a young man with messy blond hair and blue eyes. The man was wearing a simple white top and white pants; his outfit looked as if was some patient that walked out of a medical facility. The woman held onto the man's arm protectively as she hovered over him while pointing a blaster at the creatures. The young man was currently clinging to his left leg. The pant of that leg was slashed and stained with red. Three very long and visible gashes decorated that leg.

The moment he looked at the two strangers, Anakin knew he'd never seen them before, but something about them felt familiar to him. The Force whispered that he had some kind of connection. But he pushed that away as he instead welcomed another emotion. The sight of the fear in their eyes, the sight of the injury on the boy...it made Anakin's blood boil.

He couldn't explain why seeing these strangers cornered and one of them hurt made him so angry, but for whatever reason he was. He felt this immediate need to protect them, and this immediate rush to want to make these creatures suffer.

"Padmé, take care of those two, I'll handle the creatures." Anakin squeezed onto the lightsaber attached to his belt.

* * *

Luke really wished he hadn't of lost his lightsaber after his duel on Bespin. He also wished he had a blaster with him, thankfully Leia had one but there were just too many of these things.

His mind was reeling for a solution when a blond haired man dressed in maroons and blacks jumped out of nowhere in front of them. He had his back turned to them so they couldn't get a look of his face. However, Luke felt himself hold his breath when the man pulled something off his belt. A familiar sound hissed into the air as a blue light beam came out of the object in the man's hand.

A lightsaber...

This man was a Jedi.

Luke could hardly believe it, there was another Jedi out there that was alive besides Master Yoda! He was in such shock he didn't notice a woman run up to them. It wasn't until he heard Leia insist that she's fine and Luke is the one in need of attention that he finally turned to see a beautiful young woman with curly brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail sitting next to him, staring at his wound with such concerned big brown eyes. From the back of Luke's mind, he was reminded of Leia's eyes for a second. The woman was wearing a light blue top with a cream knitted poncho over it. Her pants were cream and she had on gray colored boots. But Luke couldn't help but wonder why she felt familiar...he knew for a fact he had no memory of meeting this woman.

But there was something about her...and that man too, he realized. Some feeling nagging at him, something hidden in the recess of his mind telling him that they both felt familiar. The Force practically whispered this to him.

However, something else Luke could feel through the Force. A tense feeling that sat in his heart and lungs. Where the air felt stifling, rigid...it made breathing feel a bit uncomfortable. He felt anger.

It was coming from the Jedi.

"Please sit still, I'll need to keep your leg from bleeding too much." The woman removed her poncho and started ripping at it.

Luke wanted to thank her, as Leia did, but his voice felt lost on him. He was still having a hard time processing everything that has happened so far. And now there was a Jedi who for some reason was very, _very_ angry.

* * *

Anakin scanned the creatures, noticing the one closest had red liquid on its front right claws. His teeth clenched as he raised his right hand, the prosthetic covered with a black glove.

"You'll be the first." He said in a lowered tone.

He reached through his anger and pressed it forward. The creature was sent flying, sent colliding into the rock wall so hard that an audible snap could be heard. Anakin felt a bit disappointed at that. He was too hasty. That creature died instantly. The animal felt no pain.

He must not make that mistake with the next one.

So he cut down one, it howled in pain as the leg came clean off, then with a twirl of the saber he stabbed it straight through the monster's head. Then he beheaded another creature. And then another. He knew his rage wouldn't be satisfied until he cut them all down.

"Luke, stop it! You shouldn't move!"

Anakin ignored the voice of the other woman as he moved to kill the next creature. They weren't even fighting back anymore, too afraid of his power.

Suddenly, Anakin halted as he felt a voice that wasn't his own in his mind.

 _"No_ — _not that way! You're using your anger! That's not the Jedi way! A Jedi uses his abilities for defense, not revenge!"_

Anakin felt tangible fear fill the air, and not from the creatures. He turned around and faced the boy. It seemed he ran out of Padmé and the other woman's protection and towards Anakin.

But Anakin couldn't believe it; the boy used the Force to communicate with him. Only Jedi he was close bonded with, like his Master and Ahsoka, was able to do that with him. This boy somehow established a Force bond without them ever meeting each other before.

But the fear and concern in his eyes...

Suddenly, Anakin felt ashamed. He felt this need to want to protect these strangers, however it did evolve into this thirst for revenge. A Jedi wasn't supposed to use anger or rage...such things were the path to the Dark Side as Master Yoda always warned. And what was worse he made the young man fear which was not at all what he intended; he could feel concern from his wife and the young lady as well.

And he felt even more ashamed that he lost his cool over people he didn't even know. He couldn't explain why he did, but regardless he knew he was taught better than that. And he gave in anyway.

The boy seemed to sigh in relief as not only the creatures have ran away, long gone, but Anakin knew the boy could feel Anakin's anger had died down.

 _"How did you do that?"_

Anakin tried to see if the boy could hear him.

 _"How did...I do what?"_

The boy looked at him genuinely confused.

 _"Never mind..."_

He deactivated his lightsaber as Padmé and the young lady ran up to the boy. Anakin dashed towards him as well when he noticed the boy almost collapse.

"You dolt, I told you that you shouldn't have moved! You're injured! Honestly..." The young lady grumbled at her friend.

"Sorry..." The boy said through a shy smile before he winced in pain.

"Here," Anakin bent down on the ground and motioned for them to help the boy onto his back, "Our ship isn't too far from here, we need to get you healed up."

Anakin made certain he was careful as he picked him up, as he didn't want to aggravate the injury further.

"Thank you for your help, Master Jedi." The young lady said politely.

"I—no thanks necessary." Anakin could feel his ears burning.

He had rarely been referred to as Master Jedi. Usually people unfamiliar with the Jedi Order had mistakenly called him that even back when he was still a Padawan. He, however, didn't feel the need to correct her and say he was only a Jedi Knight. He also rather enjoyed being seen as such by strangers.

"I'm Leia by the way." The young lady introduced.

He couldn't help but smile. He always liked the name Leia for a girl. He turned away from her for a minute and closed his eyes. Anakin reached out through the Force, lining up several rocks to make it easier for them to climb up them as if they were stairs. He knew jumping with the young man's injury wouldn't be beneficial.

"It's nice to meet you Leia, call me Anakin." He answered back after he opened his eyes and relaxed his muscles.

He could sense from both Leia and her male companion that they were quite impressed with his display. Judging from the fact that he's never seen her friend before at the temple he could only assume that the boy hadn't ever been trained. Though he seemed to maintain a level of mental shields. Was it possible the boy had been teaching himself? Or was it all just pure instinct? The boy hadn't even realized he contacted Anakin through a Force bond...so it was possible it could be pure instinct. But either way it was impressive.

Anakin, however, noticed a small hint of sadness come from the boy the moment Anakin introduced himself. The boy quickly buried it under shields. Which told Anakin that it was not all pure instinct, the boy clearly had some form of training. He wondered what that sadness he felt was about, but told himself he shouldn't concern himself with it as it really wasn't his business.

"I'm Padmé." His wife introduced to Leia and the young man, "And what about you?"

The boy looked at Padmé and gave her a friendly smile.

"You can call me Luke." He answered.

"Luke, I've always liked that name." Padmé said.

"Oh, thanks..." The boy answered with a sheepish smile.

They certainly were an interesting pair. He found out on their trek back that like him and Padmé, Luke and Leia had also crashed here but had no clue or memory as to how they got here.

This place was getting more mysterious by the minute. Anakin hoped he could get to the bottom of it soon.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **Bet you guys weren't expecting this story to involve a bit of time travel shenanigans, huh?! ;D What can I say...I'm a sucker for time travel stories.**

 **But yep, Luke and Leia are gonna get to meet their parents! But hmmm...wondering how Vader is doing right now...maybe he might appear in the next chapter...or maybe not. Who knows :)I also wonder what is going on, I wonder how they got there, I wonder how this will all end...oh who am I kidding, I don't wonder, I know; but if you guys wanna know you'll have to tune in next time to find out :D**

 **I updated this faster than expected, but I was on a Star Wars high. (I've recently been reading the new Star Wars comics and the new Darth Vader comics and I HIGHLY RECOMMEND THEM! I got a chance to read the current stuff on comixology and am in LOVE).**

 **I also have still been on a Clone Wars high since I rewatched the cartoon.**

 **Also a tidbit—the planet Anakin mentions, as well as the test ship I mentioned in last chapter, and the creatures in this one. All just things I made up. Expect that to happen. I'll try to integrate a lot of details from the actual universe, but I'm also going to be making other things up.**

 **And no, Luke doesn't realize this is the younger version of his father yet. It's just that he heard his name was Anakin and well you know, Luke was thinking about Bespin again. Poor kid…**

 **Also be expecting an explanation in the future as to why Leia's Force presence is unnoticed by Vader and everyone else, as I have a headcanon and it's gonna be popping up in this story.**

 **Don't be expecting the next one to be coming so shortly like with this one. I have a full time job and other ongoing stories that desperately need my attention.**

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! Reviews I guarantee make a writer want to write faster by at least 30 percent! Also because hearing from you guys means the world to me :D**

 **Ahem...anyways, personal thanks to my friend Janie, aka MercifulGrace, for helping me with this chapter as my beta editor! You're the best Janie!**

 **May the Force be with you my readers, and see you next time!**


	3. Chpt 2: Awakening And Reconnecting Bonds

**Chapter 2: Awakening And Reconnecting Bonds**

 **Note:** **I am beyond flattered for the support for this story in such a short amount of time, not sure how it happened, but I'm flattered regardless. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

They laid Luke down on a cot in the lower level of the ship. Leia kept pressure onto Luke's leg as Anakin made certain he was secure on the cot.

"Stay with him and keep pressure on the wound. Padmé and I will go grab some supplies." Anakin instructed.

Leia just simply nodded. She had no desire whatsoever to leave Luke's side. She watched as Anakin and Padmé left the room before turning back towards Luke. It felt really unfair. Twice now Luke was placed in harm's way, and twice now it was for her sake.

Although—the first time was not _just_ for her sake she should say...but also for Han, Chewbacca, and C-3PO. He walked into Vader's trap and battled that Jedi murderer for them. He was so beaten up when they recovered him; Luke was lucky to be alive. Luke was far too caring about his friends for his own good.

But regardless, Luke once again placed himself in peril for her. If only she moved faster, Luke wouldn't have to jump in and push her out of the way. Maybe he would be fine instead of injured again. He was still recovering from Vader, and then this happens to him.

"Leia, don't do that."

She glanced up at a pair of worrying blue eyes.

"Don't do what?" Leia asked as she looked away from Luke.

"Don't blame yourself because I'm injured." Luke said with a small sigh.

She, however, let out a heavy sigh.

"Is the Force telling you this?" She questioned.

"I don't need the Force to see the guilt written all over your face. Besides—I know you pretty well by now." Her friend gave her a sincere smile.

Normally she was so composed; her father trained her very well in keeping political masks on. It was a trait she was quite proud of; one desperately needed it when pretending to be loyal to the Empire. She must be worn down if she's letting it slip.

"I got hurt from my own choice, and I would do it again in a heartbeat. Besides, it's not like you're the one who cut up my leg." He tone was half-joking with the last sentence.

Leia opened her mouth but then the door swished open. She turned around and expected to see Anakin and Padmé, however she was surprised to find neither of them. Instead she saw a pair of two very familiar droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO. Both Leia and Luke's eyebrows rose practically to their hairline as their eyes widened like saucers.

"Oh, I beg your pardon. I didn't realize we had company, we were just busy looking for Master Anakin and Mistress Padmé." The protocol droid said.

"R2? 3PO? What are you guys doing here—how did you guys get here?" Luke voiced the same question she was about to ask.

"I'm sorry...I'm not sure I understand what you are talking about, do you understand R2?" C-3PO glanced down at the astromech.

The little droid let out a couple of confused beeps and the golden droid looked back up.

"Yes, quite right R2, they must be confused as we've never met before. I am curious as to how you know our names already, did Master Anakin inform you about us?" C-3PO inquired.

"Never met before? C-3PO, are your circuits all wor—"

Leia then interrupted Luke.

"How do you know Anakin and Padmé?"

"Oh, it's quite simple really, they are our masters of course." The protocol droid answered.

Leia glanced back at Luke who mirrored her confused expression.

Something wasn't adding up. Leia could feel it, something in the Princess was telling her there is something crucial she hasn't realized yet.

"Tell me something, what is going on in the galaxy right now?" Leia asked.

Something didn't feel right about this whole thing; she wasn't sure what was going on, but she trusted her instincts. And her instincts were telling her something is very different about this galaxy around her that she is familiar with.

"I beg your pardon, ma'am?" The golden droid inquired.

"I'm afraid my friend and I live very far out that we don't often hear the current events, what's going on in your sector of the galaxy?" She lied with ease into her question.

"Well, that must be lucky to not know much about the war right now. Such dreadful and stressful events, I hope it goes away soon, just thinking about it makes my circuits want to overload," C-3PO complained and the astromech next to him let out a series of beeps that sounded like he was mocking the protocol droid, C-3PO certainly responded to it as such, "It doesn't matter if I am not always out in those dreadful battles like you are! I'm not programmed for such things, I am a very sophisticated and delicate droid, I don't need my parts dealing with this kind of stress!"

"Well whatever is going on, it's nice to know some things never change." Leia mumbled sarcastically to Luke who just chuckled.

Luke sat up straighter, however, and addressed the droids instead.

"What war are you guys talking about? The Rebellion?" He asked.

"Rebellion? Is that what you folks out here refer to the Separatists war against the Republic as?" C-3PO asked.

"Wait the Republic?" Luke did a double take.

"Separatists? The Republic? You mean, the Clone Wars?" Leia felt her eyes widening with shock again.

"Oh yes, dreadful thing! It seems you are aware of some of it! But yes, I'm afraid that's still going on in the Galaxy." C-3PO nodded.

R2-D2 let out another series of beeps; 3PO glanced down at him then back up at the two humans.

"Oh yes, I agree R2, we haven't learned of your names."

"Leia." She introduced herself to the droids.

She had to admit it felt strange introducing herself to droids that she already knows well.

"Luke."

Leia could tell from Luke he felt the same as her. This whole situation was...very odd.

"Well, Miss Leia and Sir Luke, it's a pleasure to meet you both. Now have you seen either of our masters?"

"Yes, Luke here is injured, that's how we met Anakin and Padmé. They both went to grab some medical supplies." Leia answered.

C-3PO excused himself and soon left with R2-D2. The door swished shut and the two sat in stunned silence. Leia continued to keep firm pressure on the wrapped leg. Neither of them said anything. The air was beginning to get tense. Leia wanted answers, yet at the same time wasn't sure if she wanted to really know how this happened, or even what was happening.

She looked to Luke, hoping he might have some insight. Maybe the Force could help him understand. He looked just as confused and shocked as her.

"Luke...I don't understand—" She finally spoke through the quiet tension, only to find her voice die on her.

She couldn't even find the proper words to voice her shock or confusion. What was she supposed to say at a moment like this? She couldn't even wrap her brain around it.

"I know what you mean. This doesn't make any sense...are we...in the past? How is that even possible?" Luke scratched the left side of his head.

"In the past—? You mean time travel? Luke, that's completely impossible." Leia shook her head.

"Then try to explain what we just heard." Luke gave her a look.

"I can't, I don't even understand what just happened. You're the Jedi around here, you explain it!" She gave him a glare.

"I'm not a Jedi yet Leia, I mean, yeah I made so much progress but...I don't know. I wish Ben were here, he would know, probably. There is so much about the Force I don't understand yet, sure I learned a lot recently...but I..." Luke trailed off, "I felt such a strange feeling through the Force before we blacked out and woke up on this planet. I couldn't...I couldn't understand what the feeling was. Something about all this has to do with the Force. I know that much."

"But...traveling through time?" Leia questioned.

"Old Ben told me the Force—that it's connected to all things. Maybe this is one of those things? I don't know. But we probably shouldn't let it drop about what our Galaxy is like, if this really is the past. We have no idea what's going on, we need more answers. Let's not say anything about who we are and where we're from until we know for sure where we are and how we got here. Being rash has gotten me into trouble in the past, so...we need to be patient and see how things play out first...at least, that's what I think Ben would say to us if he were here right now." Luke advised.

"I suppose so..." Leia sighed.

"Besides, we don't really know the full nature of what happened. We shouldn't assume anything and then be the cause of avoidable consequences." Luke glanced down at his prosthetic hand.

Leia frowned and was about to tell Luke to follow his own advice because she had a feeling he was blaming himself for things on Bespin, but then a look in Luke's eyes made her stop. Now that she got a good look at him, he was starting to look pale.

"Luke, are you alright?"

"Can you hand me that blanket behind you?"

With her free arm she reached for the blanket sitting on the table behind her; Luke took it from her with a small grateful smile. She realized he had goosebumps up and down his arms.

"Luke?"

He wrapped himself in the blanket and just gave her a nod as he tried to flash a more confident smile.

Stubborn idiot...she was starting to get really annoyed with him not telling her what's wrong and trying to put on a brave face so she wouldn't worry. Didn't he realize that made her worry more? She put up with it all week after his fight with Vader on Bespin; but while she understood that situation needed to be handled more delicately as who knows what horrors the Emperor's little pet-cyborg put Luke through, however she would not put up with it now concerning his health.

"Luke." She said in a warning tone.

Luke let out a sigh and looked straight at her, an exasperated expression on his face. She wouldn't budge from her position as she glared at him. Her glare softened when she realized Luke was shivering.

"I don't know Leia, one minute I feel fine, now...I feel a bit cold." He admitted finally.

Luke then let out a hiss as he threw his head forward between his legs as he clutched onto them; both hands squeezed around the hands of Leia that she was using to apply pressure onto the wound. He was squeezing pretty hard and Leia felt herself wince, but kept her hands where they were.

"Luke?!"

Luke, it seemed, was trying very hard to not yell; he was biting his lip and groaning. He was in pain, that much was obvious. But how did this happen?

"Anakin! Padmé!"

She stayed by her friend's side but yelled towards the door. Hopefully they were on their way back now with the supplies and they heard her shouting.

 _"Where are you two?! Luke is in pain! Please hurry down here already!"_ Leia shouted mentally.

* * *

Anakin heard a most interesting story from the droids when R2 and 3PO found them. Apparently, Leia and Luke seemed to recognize them. Anakin knew he didn't tell the two about the droids, so how they could know their names and (as R2 seems to imply) act as if they met them before? He supposed that was a question he'd have to ask the two later when Luke was healing.

Anakin told C-3PO to keep on the repairs with R2-D2. He and Padmé had all the supplies they needed, so they could go back and help Luke now with everything they had here. It shouldn't be too difficult.

Knots began to form in the pit of Anakin's stomach however, something had gone wrong. He also thought he was hearing a faint whisper...of Leia?

Yes, there was a small voice in his mind, very faint, but it was Leia's voice. That was incredibly bizarre, it was almost like...like she was trying to reach out to him. But that was impossible for a non-Force sensitive, this wasn't like feelings that were being broadcasted. No, he would have heard her emotions and clear if that was the case, but thoughts and feelings were not the same thing. Jedi are not mind readers, despite what Separatist propaganda may claim. No, he could hear her...this was...this felt more like how Ahsoka was trying to establish a Force bond for the first time, struggling to communicate with Anakin through the Force, especially at a distance when they got separated in battle.

Anakin then remembered that sensation the further he tried probing with Leia's signature, the deeper he tried to delve into her presence the more it felt like she was being masked by some invisible power. He at first wrote it off, thinking it to be no more than a trick of his imagination, after all his own abilities in sensing through the Force felt very off on this strange place. This whole planet felt off in the Force.

However, he stretched out and could feel Leia's presence.

 _"Anakin! Padmé!"_

Yes...that was definitely Leia, he could hear her voice a little clearer now, though it was still muffled. She was indeed trying to call out to both him and Padmé. And it seemed there was a shield around her mind, but he could feel almost a small crack, and through that crack he could hear her voice (even if just barely).

So...like Luke, Leia was also a Force sensitive. However, it seemed she had a powerful shield around her mind. Anakin suspected he probably wouldn't have been able to even notice such a powerful shield had he not been on a planet where the Force is concentrated in such an unusual way. It's almost like he and the two other Force sensitives could stick out perfectly as outsiders compared to this place's presence. Their presence in the Force certainly didn't match up with the presence of this planet.

 _"Please, both of you hurry! Luke needs help!"_

But...who placed such a shield around Leia? And why? And like Luke, Leia somehow also established a Force bond with Anakin. While Luke hadn't realized he did, he at least appeared to have some knowledge of the Force. He gathered that Leia probably has no clue she also has such abilities. And then there's the matter regarding Luke as well; he seemed to be getting more mysteries instead of answers the more he got to know these two. But he'd mull over those questions later; for now, her distress was far more important. He could only catch a few words, but it sounded like something was going wrong with Luke. He too could sense it now the more he stretched out. Luke was in incredible pain.

"Come on Padmé, something's wrong with Luke." Anakin hurried out of there as fast as he could to head down to where Leia and Luke were.

"Ani—what is it? What's wrong?" Padmé asked.

"I don't know. But I sense Leia's distressed, and...Luke's pain seems to have increased." Anakin explained.

When they finally reached the room, Anakin felt a twinge of fear enter his heart. Luke certainly looked worse, and they only saw him a few minutes ago.

"Leia what happened?" Anakin ran forward and crouched down next to her.

"I don't know. One minute he seemed fine, then he started getting pale and was saying he feels cold, and now he's in a lot of pain."

Anakin could feel Leia was wrought with worry, the feelings she was broadcasting were practically saturated with her concern for Luke.

Padmé stepped forward and set the medical supplies down on the table. She placed a hand on Luke's head then on her own. His wife looked up at Anakin, her brown eyes widened, as she remained silent for a brief moment. She turned to the supplies as she rummaged through the bag, pulling out a thermometer.

"Luke, I need you to open your mouth for a second. We need to take your temperature." The senator instructed him.

The young man complied as Padmé placed it under his tongue, and the boy clamped his mouth shut briefly. She pressed the blue button on the end of it, not a second passed as a beep came from the thermometer. She pulled it out and then examined the numbers.

"Padmé, what's—?"

Anakin started to ask anxiously before she cut in.

"This isn't good, he felt like he was burning up, but this confirms it. Your temperature is 102.3, now please Luke, you need to lie down right now."

Luke did as he was told. Padmé grabbed a needle with a painkiller inside it and injected it into Luke's shoulder. Luke jokingly complained about the needle, but the fact that he was in good humor (as well as the fact that Anakin could sense the pain dull slightly through the Force) told him that the painkiller was working.

"That should help with the fever and the pain, but stay lying down and drink some fluids." His wife instructed as she handed Luke a bottle filled with fresh water.

"Thanks." He stated simply.

Anakin frowned, however, something still didn't feel right. Luke appeared to improve, but the Force was telling him to still be wary.

"Leia, excuse me, I need to inspect the wound."

The young woman removed herself from Luke's side as Anakin pealed off the torn up cloth that was used to apply pressure. Strangely enough...the bleeding had...the bleeding hadn't exactly stopped, but it was as if it chose to remain still-frozen in the open wound.

"What in the world?" Luke was rightly shocked at the sight.

Fresh blood was there, but it was no longer running down his leg, however the bleeding wasn't stopping either. It made no sense. He'd never seen this before.

Anakin placed his hand hovering just an inch above the wound and reached out through the Force. Nothing to explain why the wound was doing that, but he could definitely sense an impurity. Was it possible those creatures had poison in their claws? It would explain the pain and the fever spike, not exactly...whatever _this_ is however. But Anakin was planning on getting to the bottom of it.

"I'm heading out, you two watch over Luke. Keep pressure on that leg." Anakin instructed.

"Where are you going?" Padmé got up and moved to his spot next to Luke, his wife now putting pressure once again on the strange injury.

"The remains of those creatures are still there. I need to bring back a claw, have R2 examine it, I hope I'm not right but I fear Luke might have poison trapped in his system." Anakin said.

Suddenly Leia stood in front of him.

"I'm coming with you." She stated.

"No, you need to stay with your friend. I won't be long." Anakin shook his head.

"Those things could still be out there and who knows what else. It's dangerous to ever go alone on an uncharted world. I'm coming with you." Leia said more firmly.

"Leia, I appreciate the concern, but your place should be with Luke. He may need you." Anakin frowned.

Leia, however, was more stubborn than he realized.

"He has Padmé and the droids, he will be well looked after. I know I can trust my friend to the care of your companions, Master Jedi. But like it or not, I'm coming." Leia mirrored his frown.

"Look, I'm a Jedi Knight, I can't guarantee that—"

"That it's safe? Oh I agree, but don't worry, I trust you won't slow me down." She added haughtily before exiting out the door.

Anakin stood there dumbfounded. He turned back to see Padmé was silent but obviously very amused by all this. Luke was half between rolling his eyes yet also amused.

"Is...she always like this?" Anakin asked Luke.

"You may as well give up, there isn't a soul I know more stubborn than Leia. When she has her heart set out on something, I promise you she'll do everything in her power to see it through." Luke laughed.

"Yeah, well, why do I get the feeling that that is a trait you and your friend share in common?" Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...probably." Luke lightly laughed, not willing to deny Anakin's jest, then added, "You should go after her, I'd pity anything that gets in Leia's way."

* * *

"Okay so...what was that all about?" Anakin caught up with Leia who already made her way off the ship.

Leia just sighed.

"Look I appreciate all you do for us Master Jedi—"

He then interrupted with whatever he assumed she was about to say.

"Anakin...look, you don't have to keep being so formal. Please, call me Anakin. I want you to trust me. I'm not here to make decisions for you or your friend or anything. I'm just here to help you, that's what we Jedi do. We help and protect, it's kind of our job. So this isn't some criticism against you, I fully believe you are capable of handling yourself...it's just not wise of me to put either of you in a position of danger. From the moment I met you both, it was my duty as a Jedi to help, and that's—"

She however interrupted him with something unexpected.

"I want to apologize."

"...wait, you do?"

She looked over at him with a smile.

"Yes, I'm sorry for being disrespectful. I understand why you asked me to stay back. I just...couldn't."

That was when Anakin sensed it coming off her, feelings of guilt as well as anxiousness.

"Why?"

"It's my nature, I've never been one to sit around." She explained.

Anakin sensed that was true, however he knew that wasn't her reason. The Force was telling him that much about her. If he had to guess, she would of stayed rooted as long as she possibly could if it meant helping anyone she cares for.

"But that's not your reason...right?" Anakin lightly pushed.

She let out a much heavier sigh.

"Luke has gone off on his own before, you know, and despite all his talents in the Force, he still got himself into so much trouble...I thought we'd lose him." Leia stated with a frown.

That part was the truth, and that explained her anxiousness. She was anxious for Anakin it seemed.

"I'm sorry I got frustrated with you, I know I can be stubborn sometimes." She added.

"Leia, I understand we only just met, but something else is bothering you as well...you can tell me. I would like to...if I can...be a friend to you and Luke. I only want to help, you can trust me."

She let out a softer sigh this time, as she fiddled with the blaster settings at her side while they continued to make the trek back to the quarry.

"It's Luke. I suppose...I feel guilty. Ever since we met he's done nothing but get into trouble. But it sounded like the life before he met me was rather uneventful...but at least it was safe. It seems all I've done is uproot that safe life and thrown him into situations where he's constantly in danger." She finally admitted.

"I see..."

Anakin now felt he finally understood. He may not know their full history, but now he felt like he was getting a clearer picture. He couldn't help but smile though.

"I bet Luke is the kind of person who doesn't mind one bit though, right?" Anakin turned his head towards her.

She frowned but nodded.

"He's far too kind for his own good sometimes." Leia looked away.

"Well, I have a feeling despite the dangers and troubles Luke has had, he would never trade safety if it meant a life where you two could never be friends." Anakin said sincerely.

He wasn't sure where that came from, but his instincts told him Luke cared for Leia deeply. He wondered if it was romantic in nature, but from the little he observed from the two, he could tell their emotions were not of the same level he and Padmé had. It was more platonic or even like a family. A very close and strong friendship, that was not unlike his and Obi-Wan or Ahsoka.

"The part I hate the most is I know you're right...I wish he wasn't that way. It would make things simpler." She said with a sad smile.

"Well, even if you are a trouble magnet like you seem to think, at the very least you know how to handle yourself. So even if you bring trouble wherever you go, you're at least capable of helping and protecting those who get stuck in the same mess." Anakin added with a light grin.

Leia didn't say anything but he saw her smile from the corner of his eye.

* * *

Padmé began to apply the bacta patches to Luke's leg after she finished cleaning it, the injury may be strange but there was no way she was leaving it like that. Luke thankfully had nodded off to sleep, far too exhausted for anything else...the poor thing.

"Aunt Beru, Uncle Owen—"

She heard the young man mumble in his sleep but didn't pay it any mind. She finished applying the patches then began to wrap his leg tightly. After she finished taking care of his leg, she picked up the small towel sitting in her lap and began to wipe some of the beads of sweat on Luke's forehead.

"Ben...Leia—"

She found herself giving him a small sympathetic smile. She had no idea what ordeals the boy has currently gone through, but her gut feeling told her he's been through a lot. While she didn't pay much attention to the names, the one that caught her attention was the name of Luke's female companion. It at least comforted her to know that Luke and Leia were close friends. She had a feeling that while they may have had their shares of burdens, it's always better to bare them with trusted friends.

She felt herself with an odd sense of questioning why, though. Why was she comforted by this? She's felt compassionate towards strangers before; had sympathy for them, she was a humanitarian at heart after all.

She took a sip of water from the cup left on the table by C-3PO for her. After swallowing the cold liquid, she shook her head. She is starting to over-think things. Who knows, maybe this planet is so weird that it could make a non-Force sensitive become moonstruck. She could tell at times there were things that made Anakin unnerved (lack of a Sun was not the most major issue as something felt off and Anakin could feel it she knew), he was getting so stressed earlier. Hopefully they'd find a way off this odd place soon.

Padmé sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Father?"

That single word caused the Senator to snap out of her thoughts. She turned and gave a downcast look as her heart went out to the young man.

"Father..."

He mumbled again, but it sounded so...melancholic. There was such pain in that one word. The Naboo Senator felt her hand gravitating towards Luke's forehead as she wiped some more sweat off his brows with the towel. Luke's expression was knitted with such distress. He was having a nightmare she realized.

"Shhh..."

She found herself brushing his hair with her fingers gently and set the towel down to hold his hand and rub the back of it gingerly with her own. It was something she often recalled her mother doing for herself and her sister when they were having bad dreams.

Luke...she had told Anakin a couple of months ago that if they have children someday...if they have a son she wants their son to be named Luke. There wasn't any special reason behind it, she just always loved the name Luke. Every person she ever met with the name Luke—across the galaxy—every single one of them left a good impression on her. She never met a single person named Luke that she didn't like or respect. She had realized, when she pictured what a possible son of theirs might look like...this Luke actually came close to what she imagined. There were some differences in details from what she pictured (for one thing she imagined her son would take after Anakin in height at least). But he was pretty close to what she pictured.

She quietly exhaled a large breath and shook her head, forcing herself to not look at Luke. She continued to do the comforting action she remembered her mother did, however. But she was letting herself get caught up in thoughts that didn't matter at the moment. Luke needed her help and here she was projecting images of what her possible ideal son will look like instead. Not to mention projecting a bit onto Luke himself merely because he looked a bit like her imaginary future child simply because he was named Luke. Padmé mentally berated herself for that. The young man looked no older than Anakin, and she could only imagine how awkward and embarrassing that would make him feel knowing the Senator was entertaining herself with such silly thoughts.

"Father, please...don't...don't go." He mumbled this time.

She continued her best efforts, in hopes she could give Luke some comfort.

* * *

The air stunk something foul, the smell of dead animals fresh in the air. Both Anakin and Leia covered their mouth and noses as they walked towards the nearest corpse. Anakin ignited his saber and cut a paw clean off.

"Ugh..." Leia winced in disgust as he picked it up.

"Come on, we have to get back. With R2's scanners we'll be able to see if—"

Anakin froze and snapped his full attention; turning around immediately as he looked up to the other side of the quarry wall, scanning the trees above. He felt a sensation not just a millisecond ago of a tingle run up his neck...the feeling that they were being watched. However, that feeling disappeared just as soon as it came. And Anakin couldn't sense anything now.

"Anakin? What's wrong?" Leia asked.

"I...it's nothing. Just thought I heard something, a little jumpy with some of the pack still running around you know?" He lied.

He could tell Leia didn't believe him, but she let it go and they started to head back. Anakin deactivated his saber and clipped it to his belt. They began to make their way up the rock wall.

* * *

Luke was back on Tatooine; the familiar moisture farm he called home. He could taste the dusty and dry air as he walked inside, the smell of the vaporators contrasted with the dry air quite distinctly. But he couldn't find his aunt or uncle anywhere. He kept calling out to them but the place was empty.

Then a chill crawled up his back. The air felt heavy and stifling. The strangest part was that Luke felt cold; the reason for it being strange is that his whole home was enveloped in fire around him. He could feel the heat all around him—blazing like the twin suns of his home planet, and the smell of smoke and ash was incredibly strong in the air. He remembered that smell all too well. It was forever stained into his memory the moment he returned to finding the Empire killed his family and burned his home to the ground. But...despite this, he still felt an oppressive cold air surround him.

It was the Force, he realized.

"Uncle Owen?! Aunt Beru?!" He called out of instinct more than anything.

But they would not hear; he knew that. And now he felt as if he was being watched by... _something_. It was making his skin crawl as he felt his heart rate just slightly speed up.

"Ben?! Master Yoda?!" He tried calling to them this time, despite knowing it wouldn't work.

Goosebumps now began to appear on his arms and legs. Nothing felt right at all, alarms in his mind were going off, something that was vitally important that he was missing...but he honestly could not quell the growing fear and clear his mind to figure out the answer.

"R2?! 3PO?! Han?! Chewie?!"

If only someone would answer him, if only someone could hear him! He could feel his heart rate beating faster now as he whipped his head around. The fire remained, but the dark presence lingered...then grew. He turned to see the source of the presence...a dark shadow walked through the flames. That shadow then began to take shape.

Darth Vader.

"Leia?! Leia, hear me?!"

It worked on Bespin, she heard him; he silently prayed she could hear him now. He didn't understand what was going on, but all he knew was he was in trouble and needed to find a way out of it.

He backed away from the dark figure as it made it's way towards him, he turned his back and ran from the dark lord.

"No one can hear you...there is no one but us. Come with me, it is the only way."

Luke shook his head and darted down the only hallway that wasn't enveloped in flames. He turned his head to see he wasn't being followed, so he ran up the stairs in hopes he could get out of the burning building. But he halted his steps immediately as he almost came crashing straight into the Sith Lord who somehow was now at the top of the steps in front of him.

"Why do you flee?" The voice of Vader questioned, but then the voice coming out of that cyborg changed; it was no longer Vader's voice, but his own, "You must face your destiny."

"No..." Luke whispered as the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

He took two steps back but then stumbled, falling down the stairs and back into the hall below. Everything was now on fire around him. But he still didn't feel hot. The bone chilling cold that made him feel numb was all that surrounded him.

As he looked up, it was no longer the mask of Vader he was staring at, but rather—his head— _face!_ He was staring at his very face on the body of Darth Vader. This phantom sneered down at him with yellow eyes. Everything became dark in the room, pitch dark. Suddenly he felt some invisible force squeeze at his throat, not enough to choke him outright, but just enough so he was gasping for air.

"Stop fighting it Luke, the darkness wants to welcome you!"

Luke shut his eyes tightly. He had to shut whatever this was out. He didn't understand what was going on but he needed help.

 _"Leia, please hear me! Someone hear me! Anyone!"_ Luke screamed through the Force, _"Some—please...someone help! Father! Father, help me!"_

* * *

Anakin suddenly felt as if someone squeezed his heart and lungs like they wanted to make them burst. He fell to his knees as he panted for breath. Leia of course rushed to his side and asked him what was wrong and if he was okay. But her voice was so distant all of a sudden.

For a brief moment he thought he smelt smoke and feel the heat of a blazing fire. The ground was different too for a moment, like instead of grass and dirt there was sand.

And fear, such an overwhelming fear that it was practically suffocating. Such anxiety and distress...such pain...

 _"Leia, please hear me! Someone hear me! Anyone!"_

Suddenly Anakin could hear Luke's voice echo around him.

 _"Some—please...someone help! Father! Father, help me!"_

 _"Luke? Luke what's happening?!"_

"Anakin!"

The Jedi felt himself literally snapped back to reality as Leia shook him.

"You were like a zombie for a second there! What happened?! You could hardly breath!" The young woman demanded harshly, but Anakin could see the concern in her eyes.

"I'm...I'm sorry."

He didn't mean to cause her to worry. He had no clue as to what happened. But something was wrong with Luke. That much he was certain of. But he never experienced a feeling so intense before through a Force Bond. Not with Ahsoka or Obi-Wan. How was it possible a connection with someone he just met like Luke could have a much stronger connection than his Padawan he's fought side by side with all this time, and his Master who's been with him for years?

"I don't fully understand what's happening, but _—_ "

"Luke's in trouble." Leia interrupted.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Anakin asked.

She looked so confused, yet tried to remain calm at the same time.

"I...can't explain it, it's something you Jedi can do though I think, right? Call out to people when you're in trouble? Luke's done it once before, and I was surprised but, I could hear him call my name despite being so far." She explained.

He couldn't believe it, she really had no idea. It amazed him that she could be about as old as him and not even realize her Force potential. But that didn't matter right now. Right now, Luke needed them.

"We need to hurry." He got up to his feet.

He felt two tender but small hands grip onto his wrist, he glanced down to see a pair of concerned brown eyes stare up at him. From the look on her expression, he felt haunted for a moment. The way her eyebrows and lips curled exactly, it was identical to the expression his mother made when she was worried for him. But now that he looked at her, he noticed traces of Padmé in her concerned expression as well.

He forced those thoughts to the back of his mind. Not sure why his mind latched onto such thoughts, he especially didn't want to welcome the memory of his mother. Those scars still felt as if they were fresh wounds anytime her image came into his mind.

"Are you going to be alright? You look pale?" Leia's tone was even disturbingly similar to Padmé's as well, which wasn't helping.

He pushed her hands away lightly as he let out a breath of air, releasing the wave of emotions he currently didn't need out into the Force.

"Don't worry about me, we Jedi Knights are pretty tough." Anakin gave a confident smile to reassure her, "Now, our friend needs us, so let's not delay another moment."

"Right." Leia nodded.

And so they ran. He was so anxious to get back to Luke that he could practically feel the blood pumping in his veins. He could feel a huge turbulent come off Leia. She was worried, confused, nervous, stressed, and in definite fear for her friend. While he couldn't read her thoughts, she was broadcasting her feelings quite loudly through the Force. Normally he would try to do something or say something to help calm her fears, but he found himself feeling those same exact emotions as well. He just hoped they could help Luke as quickly as possible.

* * *

 _"Leia, please hear me! Someone hear me! Anyone!_ _Some—please...someone help! Father! Father, help me!"_

From within the all white chamber, Darth Vader's eyes snapped open on his scarred face. He took in another fresh breath within the chamber that he could inhale without the help of the suit.

"At last..." The Sith said with a grin.

He'd been in this chamber for nearly half a day, and his meditation brought him nothing, until now. The connection to his son was so faint, so dim, so very weak. But he finally managed to establish one again. He wasn't sure how it had happened but if he had to guess, it was Luke.

Luke somehow subconsciously helped reestablish that lost connection and called out to him.

But unlike last time when the boy subconsciously called out to him, the boy's presence hadn't faded. Vader could feel it in the back of his mind. It remained there, brilliant and bright. Despite how small and faint it was, it practically burned and scarred at how bright and brilliant it was compared to the rest of the darkness that surrounded his mind. But he allowed the annoyance of the burning. For it would lead him to his son. The connection wasn't wavering. And this time, Vader could feel a tug.

The Force was guiding him. Guiding their connection so he could find him.

And find him he would.

The mask securely in place once more, Vader exited his private chambers as he headed to a comlink he kept hidden within a simple MSF Mouse Droid that was currently powered off.

"Aphra." Vader spoke.

The sound of static greeted him for only a brief second until the girl's unnecessary amount of enthusiasm filled voice.

"Whoa?! Lord Vader boss man! How is _—_ "

"Spare me your chatter, I have orders." He cut her off.

"Of course, boss! What can I do for you today?" She said annoyingly more chipper than usual.

"Contact the bounty hunter, there is cargo he is carrying. I may have need of that cargo if my target plans on trying to escape me again."

"Oh, you mean that boy who destroyed the Death Star? Sure, I can contact one of your bounty hunters, but...which one?" She asked on the other side of the line.

"Fett."

"Right, wait...cargo? Didn't Fett recently capture one of the Rebels you were chasing down on Bespin? That Captain Solo guy, right?"

Despite her annoyances, it was one of the reasons he respected Dr. Aphra. He hadn't told her all the details, however she still kept tabs, people underestimate her and take her for a fool. She is also thankfully wise and only pries her nose into affairs he doesn't give her information on if she feels it would better help her serve him. Loyal and not an incompetent idiot with a death wish. She's one of the few who could say they had a privilege living this long under the employment of Vader.

"Correct."

"But, won't Fett be mad if I ask for that cargo back? I know how he likes to get paid and taking away his pay day probably won't make him keen on complying with me." Aphra stated.

"Tell Fett that I will double whatever Jabba would pay him for Solo's head. I may have use for him still. The Princess and her companions have proven most elusive for me since Bespin. I may need some motivation to draw them out if they insist on running and hiding from me."

In truth, he didn't think he needed Solo at all. This would be a back up. From what he sensed it felt like Luke was in danger. He was confident he could get the boy (as well as make whoever caused that fear and pain he felt suffer most dearly). But if he succeeds in finding Luke and keeping him away from whatever trouble he got in, that is no guarantee it could stay that way. His offspring had that vexing Skywalker gene of never staying caught.

However, his son had also proven he had that other cursed Skywalker gene; the one that clings to his attachments and is willing to throw himself to such dangerous situations to get them back. If his son won't come willingly, then he will just have to make him with some leverage.

"After you have the cargo, I want you to meet me. I will be sending you the coordinates through the private channel. I will be in a small TIE fighter, we will be going in your ship. We must destroy the TIE and I will fly to our next destination."

"I...may I ask why going to all that length? Or to where we are going?" She asked in a curious tone.

"Are you questioning orders?" Vader asked in a warning tone.

"What?! No! Of course not boss man, sir, your sithfulness! I am just curious! That's all!" Her voiced was laced with humor and fear.

"You should know better than that by now."

He may tolerate and respect her, but that didn't stop the girl from being irritating.

"Right! Me and the droids will get right on it! Aphra out!" And with that her connection had ended.

Darth Vader knew he was being overly cautious. Not even he knew what exactly Luke's situation was, and his own Master hadn't been able to sense the boy's presence either since Bespin. Luke effectively dropped himself under the radar again. This situation recently had proven to be most unusual but still sent all the alarms in his mind off. He didn't want to chance anything, especially not his Master getting to Luke before him. And there was still the matter of whatever trouble Luke had gotten himself into.

But he was confidant he could get to the boy, and even if it takes him time to get there...Luke was his son after all. He knew the boy wouldn't die easily.

But now Vader could feel it again, through that small sensation in the back of his mind where the presence of his son sat. The invisible string that tugged on his mind to go forward...Vader could feel another sensation through that string.

Pain. Anguish. Fear. Torment. Despair.

Luke indeed would not die easily...but that isn't the only thing that wouldn't die easily. Whatever suicidal vermin that thinks it can bring suffering upon _his_ offspring would not get the luxury of that. No, he would ensure they would die a most slow, agonizing, and painful death.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **I did say we haven't seen the last of Vader and I quite thoroughly meant it. Some things I don't see often in fanfics with these types is 1) Darth Vader. I can count on my hand how many time travel stories literally involve Darth Vader. And really, more should be included. Darth Vader is such a great villain/fallen hero character! (and I'm not saying that because he's like one of my favorite villain/fallen hero characters or anything...okay so maybe I'm a LITTLE bit biased! But still more time travel stories should have Vader in it because THINK OF THE POTENTIAL!)**

 **And yes, you guys did guess correctly, Han Solo will eventually come back into the fray too because well...it's Han Solo. Also because I have some fun ideas in the future.**

 **Also if you aren't familiar with the character Doctor Aphra, she's a character that is from the newest Darth Vader comic series that came out this year, put out by Disney/Marvel. These new comics are part of the movie canon. The Darth Vader comics in particular (just like the Star Wars 2015 comics also out currently) take place in between A New Hope and Empire Strikes Back.**

 **Doctor Aphra is honestly one of my favorite new Star Wars characters. She's just a lot of fun and I really enjoy her interactions with Vader. I honestly never expected myself to be so in love with their...odd...boss/subordinate-friendship-whatever the heck you want to call their relationship is...but I love it. It's the closest thing we get to an Anakin/Ahoska type of friendship out of Darth Vader...because you know...he's Darth Vader.**

 **But I really enjoy their interactions and her character none-the-less. If you haven't read the comics, please do! I have currently been buying them digitally on comixology. And they are really great so far! (I can't wait for the next issue! Literally geeking out about it)**

 **Also just a note, when** **Padmé** **is talking about Luke's temperature, she's talking about degrees in Fahrenheit, not Celsius, just fyi for any who may be confused.**

 **But wow, I want to thank everyone for all the support you've given me so far even though this story has only barely begun! It means a lot to me that you guys all think this story has so much potential to be something great! I spent a lot of extra free time on this chapter just for you my readers! I wanted this chapter to be as great as possible to show how much your support means to me!**

 **I also want to thank my beta editor, MercifulGrace! You're a great help Janie and I appreciate it!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! And please be sure to leave a review! Reviews/feedback are the lifeblood of us authors! Thank you all again, and may the Force be with you!**


End file.
